Son innocence
by lucedelune
Summary: Elle devint alors très blanche, une vilaine impression s'installa en elle … son cœur s'accéléra, les larmes picotèrent ses yeux. Elle aurait voulue être autre part qu'ici. Elle glissa n'importe comment ses affaires dans son sac et sortie rapidement.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde, **_

_**C'est le retour de Lucedelune =D Je sais j'ai encore ma fic HermyFredy en route mais elle va arriver ne vous inquietez pas, e nesis juste plus sur le même ordi et elle est dans l'ancien ordi ! Faut que j'arrive à la récup' mais pas de panique mon papa est informaticien :p. Efin bref, quevoici que voilà ? Une nouvelle fic qui sera très courte, 6 chapitres seulement. Mais bon à la base c'était un simple OneShot ! Donc bon ^^. J'espère vraiment que tout cela va vous plaire, j'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à la lire. Et puis je vous demande de m'excusez pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Donc bonne lecture, me donnerez-vous votre avis ? :) =D MERCI =D**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Elle se glissa rapidement et discrètement à sa place alors que le professeur Rogue était dans l'arrière de la salle pour chercher les ingrédients.

-Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?  
-Merlin, tu te rends compte, j'avais oublié mon devoir de potion !  
-Mione, serrait-elle moi sérieuse ? **Glissa Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.**

La jeune femme ayant entendue fit une petite grimace au roux, le trio ne dit plus rien lorsque Rogue entra jetant un regard mauvais autour de lui. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra elle craignait qu'il ne remarque son retard. Mais il se contenta de donner violement les consignes. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Vous avez deux heures ! **Cracha Rogue tel un serpent vicieux.**

Harry et Hermione se mirent au travail en silence, ils étaient assis ensemble pour ce cours. Harry avait quelques difficultés mais Hermione l'aidait en lui montrant comment faire, il ne faisait simplement pas attention à la consigne.

Hermione vérifia le nombre de larmes de dragon puis les ajouta à la potion, celle-ci se mit à faire des bulles et devenir violette. Une petite explosion se fit entendre puis elle prit une couleur bleu gris. Rogue leva le nez de ses parchemins et s'avança vers le chaudron. Il examina l'intérieur avec beaucoup d'intérêt, saisit un flacon et une louche sous le regard attentif de chaque élève. Il inspecta le contenu à la lumière puis mit deux ou trois gouttes sur une plante qui aurait bien besoin d'eau. Celle-ci redevint verte, belle et grandit de quelques centimètres.

Il n'aimait pas les Gryffondor, ne perdait pas une occasion de leur retirer des points, mais il était professeur et devait bien admettre que le travail d'Hermione et d'Harry était parfait. Cependant jamais il ne pourrait leur mettre une note maximale, il aurait préféré se faire arracher l'estomac sans potion anti-douleur.

-C'est tout juste passable. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que son binôme se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Harry fût le premier à prendre des parchemins et des livres pour continuer ses devoirs. Sa meilleure amie ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Elle se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre de métamorphose pour son devoir lorsqu'une boulette atterrit sur son bureau. Elle la déplia soigneusement en regardant autour d'elle.

_Je te perturbe tant que ça ? _

Ses yeux allèrent de gauche à droite, son sang battait avec violence contre sa tempe, elle jeta un regard affolé vers Harry qui n'avait rien vu, personne n'avait rien vu, heureusement. Elle se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Elle secoua sa main puis se retourna.

-Ca ne va pas Mione ?  
-Oh si … si, si Harry, pourquoi ?  
-T'as l'air bizarre.  
-Oh c'est rien, j'ai un peu froid.  
-Froid ? Il doit faire 30° !  
-Oh j'ai chopé un rhume, rien de grave, t'inquiète.  
-Si tu le dis …

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, la cloche sonna, Hermione glissa n'importe comment ses affaires dans son sac à dos et sortie le plus rapidement possible. Elle courut à la bibliothèque ou elle jeta ses affaires sur une table, s'assit rapidement à une table en soufflant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque lorsque soudain …

-Tu croyais m'échapper, petite poupée en chiffon ?

Elle sursauta, se leva brusquement empoignant la personne derrière elle par la cravate. Elle referma la porte de la réserve, se faufila parmi les allées et s'arrêta enfin, complètement extenuée. Il allait la faire mourir un jour en lui faisant de telles frayeurs.

-T'es complètement malade ma parole !  
-Voyons, voyons, ne raconte pas de bêtise.  
-D'abord en cours et encore une fois maintenant ! Ta pas la tête sur les épaules ma parole; **chuchota-t-elle. **  
-Elle est bien fixée, ne t'en fait pas pour elle.

Ses mains à lui glissèrent avec lassitude sur ses épaules, faisant tomber à terre sa robe de sorcier, elle soupira alors qu'elle frôlait ses lèvres, les touchants à peine, il la saisit par les hanches la posant sur le bord d'une étagère. Il agrippa ses cuisses appréciant le contact de sa peau douce. Ses mains montaient toujours plus haut lorsque Hermione le poussa, le faisant grogner de protestation.

-Arrête ça, tu ne comprends rien, tu ne sais rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou tout le monde ! _**

**_Enfin mes deux tites revieweuses :). Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien, je vais posté un chapitre tous les lundis. En tout cas merci pour votre lecture, je vous fais d'énormes bisous ! Et très bonne lecture :)._ **

**Reviews :**

**Luxiole : **Coucou :). Merci pour ta review, ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis toujours :). Ehh oui après tout les Hermione / Drago ne sont pas les seules fanfictions ! Non ? Suspence ? Mouaouahahahahah toujours, non ? Mdrrr c'est pas grave j'aime bien que tu reviews en même temps, franchement j'aime bien tes prédictions ! Oui, genre Hermione sait vraiment pas mentir, xd. Mdrrr pas super passionnel ! En es-tu sur ? :p Et sexuel en es-tu toujours sur et certaine ? Peut-être la fatigue, peut-être ^^. Rahhhh que de mystère ahahaha :). Non je ne répondrais pas exactement ça, mais tu comprendras par la suite ! XD. Désolée :). Eh bien voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire ! Merci de lire, merci infiniment :). Gros bisous et à très très bientôt j'espère =D Bisous :)

**Hamataroo** : Bonjour =D Comment est-ce que ça va ? :) Oui si ma mémoire est bonne tu es une ancienne lectrice =D Je suis contente que tu la lises, en tout cas merci de me lire et merci pour tout ! Gros bisous énorme et à très bientôt =D

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle s'en alla, s'arrachant de ses bras, retournant à sa table. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, toute la troupe des Gryffondor était à sa table ou une seule et unique chaise était libre. Elle recula, ferma très doucement la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci en soupirant.

Il arriva vers elle les mains dans les poches, l'air boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu …

Elle plaqua violement sa main sur sa bouche l'emmena dans la rangée suivante, le tirant par la cravate pour qu'il se baisse, tout comme elle.

-Ils sont dehors, sors dans quelques minutes je …  
-Ok. Tu vas t'asseoir et je sors dans très longtemps c'est cela ?  
-Oui. Merci.

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains, posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne sentit presque rien. Puis elle s'en alla. Elle ferma la porte, lissa très discrètement sa jupe puis vint s'asseoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah Mione, on t'attendait. Tu es partie bien vite avant ! **Déclara Lavande.**  
-Je devais ramener un livre à la réserve, on m'avait autorisé à le prendre.

Elle remercia le ciel lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ginny cachaient entre deux étagères. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte et pointa le doigt vers eux, tout le monde se retourna alors qu'il se faufilait à travers la bibliothèque pour sortir d'un pas rageur. La porte claqua violement contre la pierre froide, attirant le regard de la troupe. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait que vu qui c'était.

Lentement elle regarda ses amis, Lavande, Parvati, Seamus, Harry, Ginny puis Ron. Ron qui la regardait bizarrement, le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra de peur. Se pourrait-il que …

Voilà qu'il lui faisait un grand sourire !

Sa respiration retrouva son rythme, il était connu pour son manque de calme, elle lui sourit à son tour avant de discuter avec ses amis tout en travaillant. Au bout de trois heures, ils partirent vers la grande salle en rigolant. Elle observa soigneusement chacun de ses amis. Harry sortait avec Ginny, Ron avec Parvati et Seamus avec Lavande. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de copain.

Le repas finit, Hermione monta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou elle travailla encore une heure, puis elle monta dans son dortoir. C'était le week-end, ses amies passeraient comme d'habitude la soirée ensemble dans la salle sur demande, la partageant en trois petites pièces, une pour chaque couple.

Elle se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier, se posant face au miroir. Elle secoua sa baguette et de la musique sortit de sous son lit, ou se trouvait sa chaîne stéréo. Dumbledor l'avait autorisé à avoir quelques objets moldus, mais exeptionellement.

Elle se contempla dans le miroir, elle avait l'air d'avoir 15 ans et non 17. Ses amies étaient bien plus jolies quelle. Lorsqu'elles allaient à Prêt-au-Lard, le regard des hommes se fixaient sur elles, ignorant totalement Hermione. Même Ginny faisait 18 ans.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en défaisant son nœud de cravate. Elle ouvrit sa chemise la laissant tomber sur le sol tel un bout de chiffon, elle fit glisser la tirette de sa jupe qui s'effondra elle aussi sur le sol. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements puis saisit dans son armoire un habit de nuit que sa mère lui avait offert pour son 17eme anniversaire. Elle retira son soutient gorge le laissant trainer au loin et passa la nuisette qui glissa à merveille, avec finesse et délicatesse, sur son corps.

Elle attrapa un élastique et releva ses cheveux emmêlés essayant de les dompter un peu. C'était peine perdue. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant tomber sur son lit, écoutant attentivement la musique, ses lèvres soudain murmurèrent les paroles qu'à force elle connaissait par coeur. Mais un bruit bizarre la força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa, contempla calmement la pièce mais soudain son cœur s'accéléra. Elle courut à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant en grand.

-Mais …  
-Pousse toi.  
-Non, tu ne peux pas venir ici, c'est le dortoir des filles.  
-Et alors ?  
-Mais enfin …

Il la décala calmement avant d'atterrir. Il se retourna en la fixant intensément puis contempla la chambre de la jeune femme. Son regard s'accrocha sur ses affaires toujours à terre, puis sur son armoire grande ouverte et enfin sur elle. Ses mains tremblaient et elle lançait des regards affolés vers la porte.

-Tu sais ils viennent à peine d'aller dans leur pièce alors ne panique pas comme ça.  
-PF, tu es totalement inconscient.  
-Il ne fallait pas que tu me laisses aller jusque là. On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, tu devrais le savoir.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et il y décela une lueur de panique, il tendit sa main vers elle. Après une seconde d'hésitation elle l'attrapa et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Pourquoi restes-tu tellement après moi ? Va donc voir ailleurs, chez des filles comme Parvati ou je ne sais qui.  
-Elles ne m'intéressent pas. Ou plus.  
-Je ne suis pas un objet, je ne veux pas être prise puis jetée comme tant d'autres avant moi.  
-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?  
-Tu me mens à moi comme à toi, tu le sais très bien. Les filles ne sont que des objets pour toi. Je ne fais pas mon âge, j'ai l'air d'une enfant, une enfant qui n'a rien à faire dans ce monde.  
-Que dis-tu comme bêtise ?  
-Tu me l'as si souvent dit. Pourquoi restes-tu après moi ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir une autre fille ? Dit moi.  
-Tu m'as toujours attiré. Je n'apprécie toujours pas ce que tu es, ni qui tu es. Tu es son ami, tu es le contraire de ma vie. Mais ta beauté et ton caractère innocent fait de toi, une personne totalement appart. Les filles se jettent dans mes bras, Parvati, Lavande … Elles y sont déjà passées.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et baissa la tête.

-Tu es tellement innocente que ça semble irréaliste. Elles veulent toutes la même chose, mais toi on dirait à peine que tu connais l'existence de cette … chose.  
-Je la connais, je ne suis pas idiote à ce point. **Murmura-t-elle les joues rouges de honte**.  
-Moi, je le sais, mais les gens dehors ne le savent pas. Tu ne fais pas ton âge, mais un soupçon de maquillage, d'autres vêtements et tu deviendrais la reine de Poudlard.  
-Arrête avec tes grands mots et ta pseudo douceur, ça ne te va pas. Tu veux juste coucher avec moi …  
-Peut-être effectivement qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce que tu dis. Mais quand on te voit ainsi, on voudrait te prendre dans les bras, te protéger du monde extérieur. On dirait qu'à la moindre blessure tu pourrais t'effondrer.

Elle resta silencieuse face à tant de douceur, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'ait pas ainsi, il est si différent normalement. Aurait-il un cœur ? Un deuxième homme au fond de lui-même ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, bah dit donc c'est pas la grande forme pour ma petite histoire :o heureusement que Luxiole est là ! en tout cas merci beaucoup Luxiole =D. Gros bisous et bonne lecture

**Luxiole** : Oui je suis totalement sadique je sais, mais tu m'aimes pour ça hein pense bien , après tout ces histoires sont les mieux, ahhh les Dramione (L). Promis chuuuuut :p. MDRRRRRRRR. Ahaha tu verras déjà :), en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, merci pour tout tout tout et re-tout, tu es la seule à m'avoir posté sur ce chapitre, bonne lecture et très gros bisous =D

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en les pressant l'une contre l'autre. Hermione en fit de même. Leur premier vrai baisé en quatre mois. Le premier, le seul qui était vrai. Hermione ne mettait que douceur et légèreté dans ces moments, elle le frôlait toujours le laissant en appétit malgré elle pour la prochaine fois. En vérité, elle le rendait fou. Complètement fou, ses pensées étaient pour elle, nuits et jours.

Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, la caressant en la faisant frémir. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, il continua de caresser ses épaules. Elle repoussa ses mains et stoppa le baisé à un moment.

-Ca brûle à force … **Chuchota-t-elle**.

Il lui sourit alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Il baissa une de ses bretelles, elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux emplis d'innocence, il frissonna avant de faire glisser la deuxième bretelle. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol attendant … il ne sut jamais quoi. Il la saisit par les hanches et l'attrapa comme une jeune mariée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était faible, il aurait vraiment voulu la protéger, la laisser intacte. Il attrapa son balai alors qu'elle commençait à se débattre.

-Non, arrête, pas ça, s'il te plait, pas ça …

Sa voix mourut bizarrement, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, puis posa son front contre son épaule respirant son parfum. Il donna un léger coup de pied et disparut par la fenêtre. Hermione au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau frissonna, fermant un peu plus les yeux, elle entendait le vent battre contre leur corps. Elle sentait le vide sous ses pieds, elle s'accrocha encore plus a lui. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle, montant en pique sous son cri de surprise. Ce fut à son tour d'être surprit lorsqu'il sentit une goutte glisser dans son cou.

-Hermione ?  
-J'ai peur, redescends, pose moi je t'en supplie.  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te lâche pas. Ouvre les yeux.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Ouvre les ou je te lâche.

Elle releva brusquement le visage et ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'il la regardait calmement. Les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel se reflétaient dans ses yeux pleins de larmes, il les sécha du pouce puis se stabilisa. Il ordonna d'un signe de tête à Hermione de lever les yeux vers le ciel, elle respira fortement en avalant, puis leva la tête vers le ciel en lâchant une expression de surprise.

Elle était dans les étoiles, totalement dans les étoiles. Il la sentit frémir contre lui, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'en nuisette, il tendit son balai vers le bas sous le cri de Hermione. Elle se raccrocha à lui de toutes ses forces fermant les yeux.

Elle le sentit atterrir, doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il se tenait debout sur son lit, elle toujours dans ses bras. Lentement la brune se laissa glisser hors de ses bras et sauta à terre, heureuse de ne plus sentir le vide entre ses orteils. Il la rejoignit et la contempla. Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

Il posa sa main fraîche sur son épaule puis lentement fit à nouveau tomber la bretelle de sa nuisette puis l'autre. Rien ne changea. Il saisit sa nuque la caressant du bout des doigts alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il l'embrassa alors, accentuant un peu plus à chaque coup de langue le baisé.

Il voulut faire tomber la nuisette mais elle le stoppa, lui lançant un regard d'excuse. Elle l'embrassa encore plus tendrement mais il mit fin au baisé, l'embrassa sur le front avant de sauter sur son balai et de s'envoler dans la nuit noire.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, contemplant le plafond. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il était resté plus de trois heures. Elle soupira alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur ses voisines de lit.

-Hermione, ma jolie, tu n'as quand même pas passé la soirée seule ?  
-Si … **murmura-t-elle**.  
-Oh ma pauvre. Mais bon, Ginny vient dormir ici ce soir. Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
-Est-ce que sa devrait ? **Cracha violement Hermione**.

Parvati la dévisagea tout comme Lavande, des éclairs brillaient dans les yeux de la brune. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses habits à terre qui se plièrent tout seul dans un coin de l'armoire puis elle pointa sa baguette sur son lit faisant apparaître de lourds rideaux autour de celui-ci. Hermione s'y précipita, les tira puis s'effondra jetant un sort de silence ne voulant plus entendre ses voisines papoter. Elle se vida de toutes ses larmes, priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais si sotte, si innocente et si naïve.

Le soleil se leva lentement, Hermione repoussa ses rideaux, il ne faisait pas encore totalement jour, elle découvrit Ginny, Parvati et Lavande dans un même lit entrain de dormir, deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu sur la table de nuit. Elle ronchonna, était-elle si innocente, qu'on osait pas lui proposer de l'alcool ? Lentement elle se glissa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, s'habilla à la façon moldus puis déserta le dortoir, se rendant dans la grande salle.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient l'air fatigués pourtant ils lui firent un grand sourire, l'embrassant tendrement et joyeusement sur chacune de ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir ? **Demanda Harry**.  
-Hein ?  
-Deux; **plaisanta Ron**. Non sérieusement, au lieux de passer tes soirées seule …  
-Je préfère passer mes soirées, seule, plutôt que de vous voir vous envoyez en l'air.

Elle attrapa son sac et se rendit à l'extérieur, prêt du lac. Elle s'installa contre un arbre laissant couler ses larmes. Comment pouvaient-ils ? Ne se rendaient-ils compte de rien ? Le faisaient-ils exprès ? Elle se sentit soudain très seule. L'air frais la calma légèrement, puis elle partit dans son dortoir qu'elle trouva vide, heureusement. Elle se mit à faire tous ses devoirs pour être tranquille le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont trop trop fait plaisir ! Merci pour tout (l). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de ma toute petite histoire va beaucoup vous plaire ! _**

**Hamataroo : **ehh oui joues à celle qui ne connait pas la suite ! xD. Oui très crédible engage toi (non pas dans l'armée xd) =D j'irais voir tes films comme une grosse fan ahah =D En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles me font trop trop plaisir et surtout merci de me RE-lire :).

**Yue** : (=O je n'arrive pas à écrire ton pseudo en entier, à chaque fois il me l'efface donc je dois l'écrire comme ça j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop =S). Mdrrr frustrée, ahah t'inquiètes pas la suite arrive :). Qui est la mystérieux partenaire de note Hermione nationale ! Honnêtement tu vas devoir attendre, je suis désolée ;). Drago, pas Drago ? alors là ... ahaha =D. Mon dieu que je suis sadique =D. Merci c'est gentil de m'encourager =D. Ehhh oui un peu de dépoussièrage, on parle comme des mamies de 178 ans =P. en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse et pour ta review, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir eu ton avis. bisous tout plein !

**Un-petit-Cayou** : ohhh je rougie comme une tomate, ta revie me fais réellement plaisir, sérieusement ! Drago ou pas Drago ? That is the question ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que le rhytme de l'intrigue de plaise. Je vais essayé de mettre plusde desciptions et de prendre plus de temps, promis ! En tout cas merci pour tout! Gros bisous et j'espère te retrouver =d.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

La journée défila très rapidement, elle fut surprise de voir ses amies rentraient dans la chambre avec Ginny pour se préparer pour leur soirée.  
La rousse s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Hermione que se passe-t-il ?  
-Mais rien du tout, pourquoi ?  
-Arrête, ne soit pas cynique avec moi ! Harry et Ron nous ont dit ce que tu avais dit !  
-Et ? Jusque la rien de nouveau ?  
-Si tu venais avec nous, tu verrais bien qu'on ne te laisserait pas toute seule, tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi nous fuis-tu ?  
-Je ne fuis pas, j'ai envie d'être seule, c'est tout.  
-Tu es sur hein ?  
-Certaine.  
-D'accord, si jamais nous allons _aux_ _Trois balais_, on dort la bas.  
-Oui oui … **déclara Hermione distraitement**.

Ginny soupira et sortit avec ses amies alors que la brune lançait un coussin contre la porte, la sellant d'un sort. Elle se leva et se contempla dans le miroir, elle ouvrit un magasine à Lavande et le feuilleta. Au bout de quelques minutes toute son attention était fixée sur ses pages remplit de sorts de beauté. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Hermione attrapa ensuite de nouveaux habits, ceux que sa cousine, lui avaient offert.

Elle se contempla et le miroir lui fit un sourire en levant les pouces. Hermione soupira, elle allait tout annuler lorsque trois coups retentirent contre la fenêtre.

Elle regarda anxieusement la porte puis ouvrit la fenêtre alors qu'une boule de stress se formait dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Il déposa son balai, retirant sa cape puis la contempla, de bas en haut, s'arrêtant deux ou trois fois, il lâcha alors un sifflement.

-Whaou, c'est pour moi tout ça ?  
-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aller me voir ainsi; **déclara-t-elle en rougissant.**  
-Approche. Aller viens.

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit au baisé lentement, il colla ensuite son front contre le sien.

-Tu me rendras fou.

Elle se recula, fronçant les sourcils puis d'une petite voix timide elle lui demanda pourquoi.

-Ton parfum, ton regard, ta timidité, ton innocence. Hermione tu es la seule, la seule qui me rend tellement fou. Ca fait bien 5 mois que je te cours après, 5 mois que tu me résistes. Plus tu repousses chaque chose plus tu m'attires. Tu es la plus belle des perles Hermione, la plus délicate, la plus … splendide.

Elle rougit violement, se demandant si ce n'était pas du bleuf, puis soupirant elle déclara d'une voix tremblante :

-Impossible, je ne ferais pas ça moi, je n'attirerais même pas le seul homme sur terre.  
-Tu te trompes Hermione. Et cette tenue est tellement whaou … tu me rends fou.

Il la contempla calmement, encore une fois. Ses cheveux étaient sagement bouclés, ses yeux maquillés discrètement, elle portait un pull noir avec un léger décolleter en V, une jupe légèrement plus courte que celle de Poudlard qui laissait voir un bout de son ventre et des chaussures à talons.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et se colla totalement à elle, il embrassa langoureusement son cou, chaque parcelle de peau de sa nuque, son visage, ses lèvres puis il descendit lentement vers son décolleté. Elle eut un sursaut.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Il entendit sa respiration se calmer et donna un coup de langue entre la naissance de sa poitrine la faisant trembler. Malgré elle un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche, il sourit discrètement. Il l'allongea sur le lit en passant les mains sous son pull, appréciant à nouveau la douceur de sa peau. Une vraie peau de pêche.

Il pencha sa tête et embrassa son nombril, découvrant au passage une cicatrice sur le côté droit de son ventre, il l'embrassa à son tour, la faisant frémir plus violement. Il remonta un peu plus son pull, frôlant au passage ses côtes.

Il arriva au début de son soutient gorge, elle voulut le repousser mais il se contenta d'embrasser ses doigts, la rassurant légèrement. Il remonta toujours le bout de tissu et découvrit un habit de soie cachant deux seins pas plus grands qu'une petite pomme. Il lui passa le pull par-dessus la tête, la voyant rougir de plus en plus face à se déshabillement.

Il l'embrassa puis laissa courir ses mains sur le tissu cachant sa féminité. Les pointes se dressèrent alors un peu plus. Il descendit jusqu'au tissu, mordant ses seins à travers le fin tissu, elle se cambra entrechoquant son bassin au sien. Il grogna sentant son boxer devenir un petit peu étroit.

-Oh pardon.  
-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal Hermione, au contraire.

Elle rougit, puis il reprit le 'travail', Hermione poussa un long gémissement. Il dégrafa son soutient gorge et l'envoya valsé à travers la pièce. Hermione rougit alors violement puis voulut recouvrir sa poitrine de ses mains mais il posa les siennes dessus, lui souriant. Il embrassa ses joues rouges puis murmura lentement et calmement.

-N'est pas honte, ce que je vois pour l'instant est parfait.  
-Pour l'instant ? **Chuchota-t-elle.**

Elle eut un hochet de surprise lorsqu'il embrassa sa poitrine, laissant de légères traces humides. Il suçota un petit bout de sein avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses côtes puis se coucha sur Hermione qui automatiquement écarta les jambes en rougissant d'embarras. Il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse qui n'était désormais plus dissimulée, il remonta la main encore plus pour toucher les bords d'une culotte en coton. Ses doigts frôlèrent soudain l'intimité d'Hermione à travers le tissu la faisant pousser un gémissement. Elle se cambra un peu plus alors qu'il la faisait s'asseoir pour qu'elle retire sa jupe.

Elle envoya valser les chaussures au passage. Il se repositionna sur elle, alors qu'il était entrain de l'embrasser il sentit des mains timides lui retirer sa chemise. Il frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle passa ses mains douces sur son dos puis sur son cœur. Elle sentit les battements de cet homme s'accélérer violement.

Elle fit à nouveau glisser ses mains sur son torse, appréciant timidement la présence de ses abdos.

Il glissa sa langue de ses seins jusqu'à l'élastique de la culotte. Il attrapa les bords à l'aide de ses dents. Cette fois-ci Hermione se releva sur ses coudes voulant l'interdire d'aller plus loin, mais ce fut trop tard, il tira et fit glisser le reste de sa culotte jusqu'à ses pieds pour l'envoyé valsé un peu plus loin à son tour. Son visage devint rouge et elle chercha à se protéger du regard qu'il pouvait lui porter, il l'attrapa au bras et la contempla. Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa à en perdre la tête.

Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente confiante. Il déboutonna son jean, l'envoya rejoindre le reste des habits, Hermione put voir à travers le boxer de cet homme sa virilité fièrement tendue. Il fit soudain très chaud dans la chambre et Hermione sentit un petit liquide s'échapper de son intimité. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa poitrine, la massant délicatement avant que sa main ne descende et rencontre des boucles brunes.

Il traça son chemin dedans, la contemplant toujours droit dans les yeux. Il introduit lentement un doigt en elle, sous un petit cri de sa part.

Elle aurait voulue être autre part qu'ici. Ne pas être nue face à lui. Il rajouta un doigt et massa son point sensible, malgré elle son corps se cambra sous ses caresses. De longs gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard. Il continua longtemps, il sentit soudain tout son corps se tendrent sous ses caresses, sa respiration se stoppa et un long très long gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Son bassin se souleva, son dos se cambra, ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la couverture puis elle souffla et tout son corps se détendit.

Un mince filé de sueur c'était déposé sur son corps, excitant encore plus Drago. Elle le regarda rougissant à nouveau d'être vu dans un pareil état. Toujours en la regardant il nettoya ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive, alors qu'Hermione ouvrait grand ses yeux en faisant une grimace.

Elle les ferma l'espace d'un instant puis sentit un souffle prêt de son intimité, elle recula vivement se retrouvant coincer contre le mur. Mais il posa ses lèvres malgré tout sur l'endroit que personne, pas même elle, n'avait jamais exploré. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Hermione. Elle haleta.

-Arrête … pas ça … sal … tu … ne peux … pas … Arrê-teeee.

Il donna un autre coup de langue alors qu'Hermione pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes seulement poussa un long gémissement pour s'effondrer les jambes tremblantes sur le matelas.

Il l'embrassa la faisant se goutter elle-même. Son boxer était entrain d'exploser. Il posa son front contre le sien.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir …

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un hochet de surprise, des mains faisaient glisser son boxer. Entendant le hochet, Hermione s'arrêta en rougissant, relâchent le caleçon. Il attrapa ses mains et les glissa sous le tissu en soupirant déjà de plaisir. Les mains retirent le caleçon, il le dégagea d'un coup de jambe et retourna la situation.

Hermione s'arrêta complètement paniqué, elle se cachait le corps du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Drago lui donna sa chemise rapidement, elle lui lança un regard de remerciement puis respira un grand coup analysant le sexe face à elle.

N'en pouvant plus, il porta ses mains à sa virilité et commença à la caresser, de petites mains repoussèrent les siennes le remplaçant. Les mouvements étaient flous, il entoura ses mains autour des siennes et la guida, en entendant les grognements de son partenaire, Hermione accéléra encore plus.

Il perdait complètement la tête, elle le rendait fou. Rien que de penser que c'était elle qui lui faisait ça … Il grogna alors plus fort en retirant ses mains de son sexe et un liquide blanc s'en échappa. Il attrapa Hermione qui s'allongea sur son torse. Il l'embrassa, caressant sa nuque.

-T'es sur que ta jamais fait ça ? **Souffla-t-il à bout de force.**  
-Oui; **murmura-t-elle très timidement**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Coucou tout le monde, _**

**_je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ... Mais je suis vraiment désolée j'avais le bac et j'ai du bien réviser parce que je suis plutôt faible en cours. Donc je me suis mise au travail ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ... S'IL VOUS PLAIT =D. En tout cas j'espère que la suite de cette histoire va vous plaire ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et j'espère que ce chapitre va vraiment vous plaire et j'espère que vous allez me laisser pleins de petites reviews =D ahahaha xd. Gros bisous, je vous aime (L) _**

**Reviews : **

**Luxiole** : Ah ah ah je suis très heureuse que ma déclaration, enfin sa déclaration te plaise :). Ouiiii comme ça on peut très bien imaginer le moment, comprends-tu ? J'adore les petits détails de ce genre, comme la position des grains de beauté et tout cela, je trouve que ça permet de bien s'imaginer les choses ahah ^^ xd. Oui c'est un peu chaud, j'avoue xd, mais bon qu'est-ce qu'on aime les Lemons non ? :p (A). ehhhh oui je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des Dramione j'adore vraiment trop ça franchement :) je trouve que c'est un couple parfaitement parfait avec pleins de défauts (oui je suis très bizarre je sais :p :p :p :p). je me renseignerai pour toi promis ahahaha =d (Ll). Merci pour ta revieuw cela me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! a très bientôt et gros bisous (L)

**Louise** : WHAOUUU je suis vraiment trop trop trop trop contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Enorme bisous et à très bientôt j'espère que le chapitre suivant va te plaire (L).

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

Il se remit sur elle, l'embrassa encore et encore pendant de longues minutes, elle lui faisait encore perdre la tête, la chaleur, le plaisir étaient encore dans son corps, mais elle était exténuée. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois alors qu'elle s'endormait. Il resta là, de longues minutes à la contempler entrain de dormir, ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil de la brune. Il était minuit passé.

Il se releva brusquement enfila son boxer, son pantalon, il chercha sa chemise pendant deux minutes en jurant puis se souvint que c'était Hermione qui l'avait sur le dos.

Hermione … Il la glissa sous les couvertures, ramassa ses affaires les rangeant, puis s'enroula dans sa robe de sorcier pour disparaître dans la nuit noir. Il atterrit dans son dortoir deux minutes plus tard alors que chez les Gryffondor la porte s'ouvrait. Ca avait été tout juste.

Hermione se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres, ses rideaux étaient fermés, elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille, la chemise qu'elle portait l'aida grandement à se souvenir. Rien qu'en y pensant ses joues rougirent très violement. Elle s'étira et poussa un juron, ses muscles la faisait souffrir.

Doucement elle écarta ses rideaux et vit que la chambre était vide, elle soupira de bonheur et se leva difficilement. Elle mit 5 minutes au moins à se rendre dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle descendit ensuite à la grande salle, il était déjà 10 heure 30.

Elle ne pensait pas rencontrer ses amis. Une culpabilité monstre l'envahit, elle alla s'excuser. Ils lui pardonnèrent, car après tout quand on s'aime on se pardonne non ?

Elle s'installa à table et croqua dans un croissant en souriant pendant que Ginny et Harry lui expliquaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas dormit à l'endroit prévu. Elle croisa soudain son regard. Ses joues devinrent rouges comme la braise.

Elle avait à nouveau l'impression d'être nue devant lui, il détourna le regard, son regard froid et plein de mépris. Elle devint alors très blanche, une vilaine impression s'installa en elle … son cœur s'accéléra, les larmes picotèrent ses yeux. Mais son cœur se réchauffa violement lorsque Ron lâcha d'une voix bizarre.

-Tu lui souris à lui maintenant ?

Hermione fut rassurée, il avait vu que Ron avait tout vu.

-Je ne lui souris pas à lui, Ron, je souris tout simplement.

Elle se leva faisant un signe de main à ses amis, lui jeta un regard puis sortit d'un pas léger vers la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa à une table toujours le sourire aux lèvres et se mit à repenser à sa soirée, tout avait été chamboulé … mais juste pour le temps d'une soirée.

Elle était à nouveau l'enfant fragile et innocente. Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément en se demandant si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien.

Des lèvres se posèrent dans sa nuque, elle se releva brusquement et courut avec lui dans la réserve.

-Non je ne suis pas fou, je suis fou de toi … toi … toi … toi … toi …

Il emprisonna son visage de ses mains, ses lèvres des siennes, il l'embrassa à en perdre la tête, encore, encore, encore, encore et encore.

Hermione s'accrocha à lui timidement et l'embrassa aussi. Il s'arrêta enfin et la contempla en soupirant. Elle le rendait vraiment fou. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes mais avec plus de violence. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement qui le rendit fou. Il dégagea une table d'un coup de main et posa Hermione dessus.

Il respira encore plus fort en sentant son intimité contre la sienne. Il fit soudain très chaud dans la pièce. Des images d'Hermione dans sa plus belle tenue : rien, lui revint en mémoire, l'excitant profondément. Il laissa une main courir jusqu'au tissu, caressant son inimité à travers, il voulut introduire un doigt en dessous mais Hermione le repoussa en haletant.

-Non !

Il soupira, il avait l'espace d'un instant oublié la nature d'Hermione, la prenant pour une de ces filles qu'il se tapait lorsqu'il était en manque. Il la contempla alors qu'elle lissait sa jupe, se remettait ses cheveux en place, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue puis frôla ses lèvres en soupirant.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en rougissant. Elle était toujours cette petite fille trop timide. Il la regarda sortir de la pièce, il s'appuya contre la table en se prenant le visage entre ses mains. Elle le rendait fou, il ne pouvait pas …cette fille il la possèderait qu'importe ce que le monde en pense.

Hermione quand à elle était tranquillement dans le parc avec Ginny, elles discutaient. Ginny ne pouvait pas ne pas parler d'Harry.

-Oh Hermione, si tu savais comme je l'aime. La guerre est finie, il est présent, attentionné et quand il me caresse lorsqu'on est tous les deux ahhh …  
-Vous avez déjà … tu vois ?  
-Oui, pour nos 1an. C'était si romantique …

Hermione lui fit un sourire, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi. Elle repensa à hier soir et son visage se peignit à nouveau de rouge, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle encore le regarder sachant qu'il connaissait presque tout d'elle ? Elle c'était toujours dit, qu'il serrait dur de regarder l'homme après cela, mais finalement pas tellement.

-Eh oh Hermione, tu m'entends ?  
-Oh excuse moi Ginny, tu disais ?  
-Je te demandais si tu avais quelqu'un en vue ?  
-Eh bien … tout simplement … non, personne.  
-Oh Merlin Hermione, bouge toi un peu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes côté sexe !

Ginny vit le visage de sa meilleure amie devenir rouge comme une citrouille et sourit la sachant si innocente, elle aurait voulu lui ressembler.

Mais Hermione manquait d'assurance, elle avait beaucoup de charme, les gens l'aimaient pour son caractère, pour cette innocence que personne d'autre n'avait.

Elle savait que Harry et Ron n'hésiteraient pas à détruire voir tuer une personne qui lui ferait du mal. Combien de fois lors des soirées ils avaient parlé d'elle ? Personne ne pouvait comprendre comment cela se passer entre Hermione, Ron et Harry.  
Ils étaient devenus adultes ensemble, avaient tout fait ensemble. Frôlant plusieurs fois la mort.

Lavande, Parvati et Ginny [NDA : leur copine ^^] comprenaient ça et ne ressentaient pas de jalousie. Ils parlaient très souvent d'elle, elle que ses amis admiraient.

-Ginny ?  
-Excuse moi, c'était un mon tour de décoller.  
-Pas de problème.  
-Pourquoi as-tu rougit ainsi ? Il n'y a pas de honte à parler sexe. A être gênée.  
-C'est que … enfin tu sors avec mon meilleur ami et j'aimerai, sans vouloir te vexer, que tu ne me racontes pas vos ébats …  
-Oh ! Excuse moi Mione. Mais Harry est un coup d'enfer.  
-Roh Ginny !

Hermione plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et partie vers le château, Ginny la rejoignit et elles rentrèrent au château en rigolant. La cloche du repas du soir avait sonné. Elles avaient sauté le repas de midi en papotant.

Après le dîner, Hermione se retrouva seule à nouveau dans sa chambre, c'était le pont sorcier et ils étaient partis fêter ça à Prêt-au-Lard ou des chambres étaient déjà réservées.

Il faisait extrêmement chaud aujourd'hui, Hermione passa donc une robe blanche assez légère et s'allongea sur son lit en lisant un roman. Soudain un corps se posa sur elle, elle poussa un cri mais reconnu son odeur. Il la laissa se lever.

-Mais ça ne va pas de me faire une telle peur ?

Un sourire arrogeant se dessina sur son visage, Hermione détourna le regard en rougissant bien malgré elle. Il se leva et saisit son visage la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-As-tu honte Hermione ?  
-Non … je … je ne crois pas.  
-Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ?  
-Je ne …  
-Rougis-tu parce que hier j'ai explosé ton corps ? Parce que je t'ai fait jouir, que tu as eu ton premier orgasme ? Que mes caresses te manque déjà ? Que tu m'as donné du plaisir ? Que …  
-Arrête ça. **Murmura-t-elle**.  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à me calmer de toute la soirée, même une douche froide ne m'a pas aidé … ni celle d'aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai eu qu'une fois Hermione. Une seule fois mais mon corps est déjà en manque de toi, tu es pire que la drogue Hermione … Tu me rends fou, fou, fou, fou …

Il emprisonna ses lèvres, caressant sa langue avec encore plus d'avidité. Ses mains firent tombées les deux bretelles de sa robe et celle-ci s'écrasa silencieusement sur le sol. Il sentit le cœur de la brune battre à tout rompre, sa respiration fut saccadée et son visage devint plus chaud que la braise sous l'effet de la timidité.

Pourtant malgré cette timidité, il sentit sa chemise glisser sur peau. Il frémit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le réchauffa. La main d'Hermione se posa sur sa poitrine. Elle ressentit les vives pulsions sous sa main, il battait si vite ce petit cœur. Elle posa ses lèvres contre et la peau de l'homme vibra sous cette délicieuse caresse.

-Tu veux me faire jouir avant l'heure ? **Chuchota-t-il.**

Croyant avoir mal fait, Hermione se recula vivement exposant son corps presque nu. Il la dévisagea en secouant la tête. Elle rougit à nouveau comprenant qu'il avait simplement plaisanté. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle.

Elle qui ne portait qu'un seul sous vêtement. De la dentelle. Il caressa sa peau et elle ferma les yeux en jetant sa tête légèrement en arrière. Il la porta jusqu'au lit retirant au passage son jean, il voulut lui retirer son sous vêtement lorsque la poignée de la porte s'actionna.  
Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à verrouiller la porte.

-Merlin; **souffla Hermione.**

Elle sauta du lit en enfilant sa robe alors qu'il mettait son jean et sa chemise lentement.

-Dépêche toi, voyons. Je n'arriverais pas à les regarder, pas maintenant …

Il l'attrapa tout comme l'autre jour, Hermione se retint pour ne pas hurler et se contenta de le serrer très fortement en fermant les yeux, ils s'envolèrent dans la nuit noire. La porte s'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard sur Ginny, Parvati et Lavande.

-Hermione ?


	6. Chapter 6

Le silence leur répondit, elles se couchèrent chacune et s'endormirent. Il était encore tôt, elles n'étaient parties que depuis une heure, mais Harry et Seamus avaient piqué du nez alors bon …

Hermione, elle mettait enfin pieds à terre, elle gigota mal à l'aise.

-Bienvenue dans mon repère …  
-Ce n'est pas très différent de mon dortoir, appart la couleur bien sur …

Il s'accrocha désespérément à elle, caressa sa peau douce en soupirant. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise en sentant l'excitation monter en elle. Sa robe tomba à nouveau à terre, tout comme sa chemise. Il laissa son pantalon dans un coin et allongea la brune sur le lit. Sur son lit.

Hermione inspira profondément appréciant l'odeur de son parfum présente sur les draps en soie. Elle soupira de bonheur. Il se mit à caresser sa poitrine de sa langue. Hermione se tordit sous ses caresses expertes entrechoquant son bassin au sien. Il lui retira enfin son sous vêtement sous le gémissement d'Hermione. Il la caressa de ses doigts puis sa langue s'infiltra à nouveau en elle. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses coups de langues étaient plus profonds. Il trouva le point sensible le massa de sa langue en massant aussi le clitoris à l'aide de ses doigts.

Hermione se tordit dans tous les sens, le plaisir faisait presque mal. Elle s'accrocha aux draps, puis après des gémissements étouffaient, un long gémissement sensuel sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'effondra complètement comblée.

Il s'excita encore plus à la vue du mince filé de sueur qui c'était posé sur le corps d'Hermione. Il renversa, tout comme le soir d'avant, la situation et Hermione empoigna timidement, après une grande inspiration, le membre fièrement tendu. Il l'accompagna grâce à des mouvements de hanches, puis soudain la stoppa. Elle le regarda surpris.

-Si tu continus je vais éjaculer.

A l'entente de ce mot Hermione rougit, et il trouva ça attendrissant. Il l'allongea très délicatement, lui écarta les jambes et se positionna entre elle. Hermione s'accrocha déjà aux draps en sentant le bout de sa virilité titiller son intimité. Il s'introduit doucement en elle.

Il sentit une résistance et donna un léger coup de rein. Deux larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la brune, il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis commença à faire de légers mouvements. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement mais qui n'était pas en rapport avec le plaisir. Il accéléra progressivement les mouvements et la douleur d'Hermione fut remplacée par le plaisir. Elle sentait des vagues de plaisir déferler en elle, son corps se contracta en même temps que celui de Drago, leur plaisir explosa.

Hermione s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put au lit. Drago continua légèrement ses mouvements et pour sa plus grande surprise, le corps tout entier d'Hermione se re-contracta et durant quelques secondes la respiration de celle-ci s'arrêta, elle ferma les yeux pencha la tête en arrière. Il l'observa en pleine extase et pour la deuxième fois elle atteint l'orgasme. Elle s'effondra complètement épuisée sur le matelas.

Drago, toujours encré en elle, se retira sous un petit gémissement. Il se mit à côté d'elle, alors que timidement elle posait sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il l'encercla.

-Hermione … tu me rends fou. Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi … T'es amis diront-ils quelque chose ?  
-Qu'importe puisque je suis … heureuse. **Ajouta-t-elle en rougissent encore plus.  
**

Il attrapa son menton et s'accrocha à son regard, il l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Hermione.  
-Moi aussi Drago.

Les mois défilèrent, Hermione avait dès le lendemain avouer à ses amis qu'elle sortait avec Drago Malefoy. Pour sa plus grande surprise, presque tout le monde l'avait bien prit. Ginny et les filles lui avaient sauté au cou en hurlant.

Les autres Gryffondor l'avaient regardé méchamment pendant des mois, l'insultant lorsqu'elle passait devant eux. Mais ils c'étaient fait une raison.

Celui qui n'avait pas du tout accepté cette relation était Ron. Il avait claqué la porte et ne lui avait plus parler jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Harry lui n'avait pas trop su quoi en penser, mais il avait respecté la situation. Il voyait bien que Hermione était heureuse et épanouie. Etant meilleurs amis, quelques jours plus tard il avait serré la main à Drago et fait un bisou à Hermione avant de rejoindre Ginny.

Toute l'école était au courant, et désormais toute l'école était jalouse. Oui. Jalouse. Jalouse fasse à tant de bonheur. Les guerres entre les maisons étaient loin d'être finies mais ne jamais dire jamais. N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
